


The Post

by aliencowboyswagger



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger
Summary: Just something short and sweet based on Jake's Instagram post.





	The Post

Adrian is lounging on the couch and flipping around on Instagram at the end of a carefree day with Deran and Craig. When he sees that Deran, who never ever posts, actually posted something on Instagram today. Adrian smiles at the picture of him and Craig titled, _du bois._

He taps the screen to the picture of him, and then mindlessly to the next of Craig. Before closing the app and just aimlessly clicking around. After about 10 seconds, Adrian jolts upright, quickly opening Instagram again. Swiping through the little story circles to find Deran’s, he taps immediately upon finding it.

Adrian and Craig _*tap*_

Adrian…

Slanted above his head in white letters… _my boyfriend._

He bites his lip, trying and failing, to contain the enormous smile spreading across his face. He taps on the right, Craig, just to tap back on the left to feel that burst of excitement of seeing those two words over his own head.

_My boyfriend._

Jumping off the couch, Adrian heads for the kitchen. There he finds Deran pouring popcorn into a bowl. “Can you grab the beers?” Deran calls over his shoulder. Grabbing the drinks Adrian goes and leans his hip against the counter next to Deran.

“What?” Dearan asks, confused by the goofy grin on Adrian’s face.

Adrian just shrugs, “Nothing. You ready to go watch the movie, boyfriend?”

Deran freezes his eyes scanning Adrian’s features. But when he finds nothing but pure happiness, he leans forward and presses a firm kiss to Adrian’s smiling mouth. With an eyeroll and a big smile of his own Deran says, “Yeah, I’m ready boyfriend. Let’s go.”


End file.
